1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, for example, a portable phone, has a display part and push buttons. There is a portable phone having a first display part and a second display part. For Example, the first display part comprising a liquid crystal display device or the like is provided on one side of the casing of the portable phone, and the second display part comprising an organic EL (electroluminescence), an LED or a liquid crystal display device is provided on the other side of the casing. For a foldable portable phone, the first display part is provided on the inner side of the casing and the second display part is provided on the outer side of the casing, that is, on a surface opposite to a surface on which switch keys are provided. In this case, the second display part can be seen with the portable phone in folded condition.
As a prior art using an organic EL for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2001-519585 discloses an example in which an EL is provided on the casing of the portable phone. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-312970 discloses a time piece having a luminous dial using a half mirror and an organic EL. EL stands for an electroluminescence.
The portable phone is carried by its user, so the feature of an outward looking is important, and, it is important for a portable phone to have an interesting appearance and to make its user feel an attachment to the portable phone. Therefore, it is preferable for the display part, which is provided on the outer surface of the portable phone, to have an outstanding design and features which appeal to its user.